smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV MovieRama
SmashTV MovieRama is a movie block that is airing on Cartoon Network from 2000 to 2007 and 2018 to present. The block, which is associated with Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre, aired every November, and would air movies requested by SmashTV fans and Cartoon Network viewers. Because of the 2000 - 2010 deal between SmashTV and Cartoon Network, Cartoon Network aired Live Action Films and Disney Animated Films for the first time on the block. The block was hosted by Don LaFontaine. When Cartoon Network rebranded to the City era in June 2004, Ed from ''Ed Edd N Eddy ''served as the movie theatre usher for Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theater. Though the announcers for Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theater would be female announcer Nikki (2004 - 2006) and the male announcer (2006 - 2007), LaFontaine would continue to be the announcer / host for the SmashTV MovieRama Block until its end in November 2007. It returned in November 2018 due to SmashTV's acquisition of Cartoon Network. The films that aired on the block are rated G to PG-13. Films Aired November 2000: #The Secret Of NIMH #Alice In Wonderland (1951) #Jumanji (Aired as part of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays) #The Preacher's Wife #Little Women #Congo (Aired as part of Toonami) #All Dogs Go To Heaven #All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 #Twister (1996) (Aired as part of Toonami) #Jurassic Park (Aired as part of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays) #Bean #Fierce Creatures #Balto (Aired as part of Toonami) #Mannequin #Scooby-Doo And The Alien Invaders #Waterworld (Aired as part of Toonami) #Anastasia (Aired as part of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays) #The Sound Of Music #Groundhog Day #The Goonies (Aired as part of Toonami) #Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island / Scooby-Doo And The Witch's Ghost #Ferris Bueller's Day Off #The Looney Movie Marathon / Space Jam (Space Jam aired as part of Toonami) #Jingle All The Way (Aired as part of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays) #An American Tail: Fievel Goes West #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey #Rover Dangerfield / Mary Poppins #Mars Attacks! (Aired as part of Toonami) #Miracle On 34th Street (1994) #Kiki's Delivery Service (Aired as part of Toonami) November 2001: #Jack (1996) #Home Alone (Aired as part of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays) #Samurai Jack: The Premiere Movie #The Wedding Singer #Rocky (Aired as part of Toonami) #You've Got Mail #Big (1988) #Rocky II (Aired as part of Toonami) #Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (Aired as part of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays) #Titanic #A Night At The Roxbury #Rocky III (Aired as part of Toonami) #Nine Months #The Muppet Movie #Rocky IV (Aired as part of Toonami) #Home Alone 3 (Aired as part of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays) #The Parent Trap (1998) #Big Daddy (1999) #Rocky V (Aired as part of Toonami) #Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip #Ace Ventura: Pet Detective / Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls #Mission Impossible (Aired as part of Toonami) #The Looney Movie Marathon / Batman Forever (Batman Forever aired as part of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays) #The Rugrats Movie #Scooby-Doo And The Cyber Chase #The X-Files (Aired as part of Toonami) #A Troll In Central Park #The Muppet Christmas Carol #Legend (1985) (Aired as part of Toonami) #An American Tail (Aired as part of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays) November 2002: #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) (Aired as part of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays) #Celtic Pride #The Flintstones (1994) #Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (Aired as part of Toonami) #An American Tail 3 & 4 #The Nutty Professor (1996) / Nutty Professor II: The Klumps #Street Fighter (1994) (Aired as part of Toonami) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret Of The Ooze (Aired as part of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays) #Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip / Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie #The Brady Bunch Movie / A Very Brady Sequel #Robin Hood: Prince Of Thieves (Aired as part of Toonami) #Robin Hood: Men In Tights #Happy Gilmore #Mortal Kombat / Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (Aired as part of Toonami) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (Aired as part of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays) #Cats Don't Dance #Tarzan (1999) #Galaxy Quest (1999) (Aired as part of Toonami) #We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story #The Great Muppet Caper #The Iron Giant (Aired as part of Toonami) #Super Mario Bros. (1993) (Aired as part of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays) #Scooby-Doo's Arabian Nights / Beauty & The Beast (1991) #Mrs. Doubtfire #The Addams Family (1991) (Aired as part of Toonami) #Addams Family Values (Aired as part of Toonami) #Muppet Treasure Island #The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (1996) #Batman & Robin (1997) (Aired as part of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays) #Jack Frost (1998) November 2003: #Ghostbusters #Ghostbusters II #Titanfall: Legends Of The SouthSnow (Aired as part of Toonami) #George Of The Jungle (1997) #Osmosis Jones (Aired as part of Toonami) #Armageddon (Aired as part of Toonami) #Raiders Of The Lost Ark (Aired as part of Cartoon Network Fridays) #The Muppets Take Manhattan #AI: Artificial Intelligence #Titanfall II: The Colors Of Fate (Aired as part of Toonami) #Pokemon: The First Movie (Aired as part of Toonami) #Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (Aired as part of Toonami) #Pokemon 3: The Movie (Aired as part of Toonami) #Indiana Jones & The Temple Of Doom (Aired as part of Cartoon Network Fridays) #Spaceballs #Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure #Titanfall III: The Quest For Black (Aired as part of Toonami) #Scooby-Doo And The Monster Of Mexico / Scooby-Doo And The Legend Of The Vampire #A Goofy Movie / An Extremely Goofy Movie #Flubber #Indiana Jones & The Last Crusade (Aired as part of Cartoon Network Fridays) #Ready To Rumble #Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey #Titanfall IV: The Awakening (Aired as part of Toonami) #Wild Wild West #Atlantis: The Lost Empire #The Lion King (Aired as part of Toonami) #The Lost World: Jurassic Park / The Iron Giant 24 Hour Marathon (Both aired as part of Cartoon Network Fridays) #The Iron Giant 24 Hour Marathon / Mystery Men #The Truman Show November 2004: #The Prince Of Egypt (Aired as part of Miguzi) #Romeo + Juliet #Save The Last Dance #Toy Story (Aired as part of Miguzi) (NOTE: First Premiered in June 2004) #Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (2004 Special Edition Version) (Aired as part of Cartoon Network Fridays) #Harry Potter & The Sorcerer's Stone (Aired as part of Toonami) #Ocean's Eleven #A Knight's Tale (Aired as part of Miguzi) #Recess: School's Out (Aired as part of Miguzi) #Mr. Deeds (2002) #Toy Story 2 (Aired as part of Miguzi) (NOTE: First Premiered in June 2004) #Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (2004 Special Edition Version) (Aired as part of Cartoon Network Fridays) #Harry Potter & The Chamber Of Secrets (Aired as part of Toonami) #Wayne's World / Wayne's World 2 #Antz (Aired as part of Miguzi) #The Wizard Of Oz #Good Burger #The Rescuers / The Rescuers Down Under (Aired as part of Miguzi) (NOTE: First Premiered as part of June Movies in June 2002) #Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi (2004 Special Edition Version) (Aired as part of Cartoon Network Fridays) #X-Men (2000) (Aired as part of Toonami) #Return To Neverland #Titanfall V: The Journey Home (Aired as part of Miguzi) #The Adventures Of Rocky & Bullwinkle #The Princess Diaries #Scooby-Doo & The Loch Ness Monster (Aired as part of Miguzi) #Star Wars Trilogy (2004 Special Edition Version) / The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Both aired as part of Cartoon Network Fridays) #Men In Black / Men In Black II (Both aired as part of Toonami) #The Santa Clause #National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (Aired as part of Miguzi) #How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) November 2005: #Aloha Scooby-Doo #Runaway Bride #The Road To El Dorado #Harry Potter & The Sorcerer's Stone / Harry Potter & The Chamber Of Secrets (Both aired as part of Cartoon Network Fridays) #Independence Day (Aired as part of Toonami) #Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl #Ice Age (Aired as part of Miguzi) #Muppets From Space #The Great Mouse Detective #Shallow Hal #The Emperor's New Groove (Aired as part of Cartoon Network Fridays) #Mission Impossible II (Aired as part of Toonami) #Dinosaur #Dr. Dolittle (1998) / Dr. Dolittle II (Both aired as part of Miguzi) #Like Mike #Wakko's Wish #Head Of State #Treasure Planet (Aired as part of Cartoon Network Fridays) (NOTE: Both first premiered on Cartoon Network Fridays on June 10 2005) #Batman (Aired as part of Toonami) #Hook #Dragonheart (Aired as part of Miguzi) #Remember The Titans #Small Soldiers #Scooby-Doo In Where's My Mummy? #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Aired as part of Cartoon Network Fridays) #Lara Croft: Tomb Raider / Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle Of Life (Both aired as part of Toonami) #Charlie's Angels (2000) #Snow Dogs (Aired as part of Miguzi) #Pokemon 4Ever #Pokemon Heroes November 2006: #Cheaper By The Dozen (2003) #A Bug's Life #Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones (Aired as part of Cartoon Network Fridays) #Back To The Future (Aired as part of Toonami) #Thunderbirds (2004) #Codename Kids Next Door: Operation ZERO (Aired as part of Miguzi) #Don Bluth's The Kingdom Ruler #Meet The Parents #Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy #Spider-Man (2002) / Spider-Man 2 (2004) (Both aired as part of Cartoon Network Fridays) #Back To The Future Part II / Back To The Future Part III (Both aired as part of Toonami) #Timeline #The Mask (Aired as part of Miguzi) #Liar Liar #Zoolander #Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo #Monsters Inc. (Aired as part of Cartoon Network Fridays) #X2: X-Men United (Aired as part of Toonami) #Ocean's Twelve #School Of Rock (Aired as part of Miguzi) #Kindergarten Cop #Bruce Almighty #The Rise Of Renegade / Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting #Harry Potter & The Prisoner Of Azkaban (Aired as part of Cartoon Network Fridays) #Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring / Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers / Lord Of The Rings: The Return Of The King (All 3 aired as part of Toonami) #Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory #Blues Brothers 2000 (Aired as part of Miguzi) #Quest For Camelot #The Santa Clause 2 #The Polar Express November 2007: #Chill Out, Scooby-Doo #Harry Potter & The Goblet Of Fire (Aired as part of Fried Dynamite) #Batman Returns (Aired as part of Toonami) #Titanfall VI: The Fate Of Two Worlds #The Mummy (1999) #The Mummy Returns #Just Married #The Black Cauldron / Legend (1985) / The NeverEnding Story #Jurassic Park III (Aired as part of Fried Dynamite) #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace / Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones / Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith (All 3 aired as part of Toonami) #Finding Nemo #Star Trek: The Motion Picture #Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan #Star Trek III: The Search For Spock #Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home #Chicken Run (Aired as part of Fried Dynamite) #Star Wars Trilogy (All 3 aired as part of Toonami) #Retronicate / Retronicate 2 / Retronicate 3 #Star Trek V: The Final Frontier #Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country #Ben 10: Race Against Time #Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: House Of Bloos #Shrek (Aired as part of Fried Dynamite) #The Incredibles (Aired as part of Toonami) #SmashTV The Movie #Star Trek Generations #Star Trek: First Contact #Star Trek Insurrection #Star Trek Nemesis #Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (Aired as part of Fried Dynamite) November 2018: #Astro Boy (2009) #Guardians Of The Galaxy #Night At The Museum / Night At The Museum: Battle Of The Smithsonian / Night At The Museum: Secret Of The Tomb #Zootopia #Spider-Man 3 #Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World #Scooby-Doo! And The Gourmet Ghost #Thor: The Dark World #Marvel's The Avengers / Avengers: Age Of Ultron #Madagascar #Iron Man #The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, & The Wardrobe #Harry Potter & The Order Of The Phoenix / Harry Potter & The Half-Blood Prince #Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Part I / Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Part II #Captain America: The Winter Soldier #Captain America: Civil War #Iron Man 3 #Rise Of The Guardians #Cowboys & Aliens #Men In Black 3 #Jurassic World #Toy Story 3 #Star Wars: The Force Awakens #Transformers (2007) / Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen #Transformers: Dark Of The Moon / Transformers: Age Of Extinction #Superman Returns #Green Lantern (2011) #Suicide Squad (2016) #Man Of Steel #Batman Vs. Superman: Dawn Of Justice November 2019: #The Incredible Hulk (2008) #Terminator Genisys #X-Men: Days Of Future Past #The Hunger Games #The Hunger Games: Catching Fire #The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part I / The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part II #Monsters University #Iron Man 2 #Avatar (2009) #Transformers: The Last Knight #The Lego Batman Movie #The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey #The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug #The Hobbit: Battle Of The Five Armies #Thor: Ragnarok #Wonder Woman (2017) #Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl #Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest #Pirates Of The Caribbean: At World's End #Pirates Of The Caribbean: On Stranger Tides / Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales #Scooby-Doo! & Coldgate's: The Revenge Of Snake #Spider-Man: Homecoming #Steven Universe: The Movie #My Little Pony: The Movie #Indiana Jones & The Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull #Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them #Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 #The Lego Movie #Doctor Strange #Rogue One: A Star Wars Story